Frozen in Time
by Yu Mutou
Summary: A vampire named Nialliv is set to engulf the world in darkness and awaken a new age of vampires! In doing this he freezes time...Forever. Once again it is up to Jackie and Jade to save the day, but when Jade is at the risk of becoming a vampire herself..
1. A Greater Evil

Frozen in Time By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures...but I do own Nialliv!!!  
  
Author Note: This story takes place at the end of season 4. It's a funny idea I came up with so I decided to take a quick break from my other story, "Passion" and write this, enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
P.S.: So you don't get confused Nialliv is a vampire! Bwahaha!  
  
Chapter one: A Greater Evil  
  
NIALLIV'S SECRET HIDEOUT: SOMEPLACE IN TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
Nialliv: Finally the time comes...when darkness will engulf the world. Hidden for so long. I wish to taste sweet blood again. It is only time until the planets will align and darkness will be reborn! Now the only thing left to do is prepare the spell...one that will freeze time...forever.  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS SAN: FRANSISCO, CA.  
  
Jade: Jackie I'm board, are you sure there aren't any more Oni Masks!  
  
Jackie: Jade, don't you ever give up! No there is no more evil Oni Masks or anyone planing to engulf the worlds in darkness anymore! From now on it will be a nice quite life...  
  
Jade: Awww...but can we go explore a tomb in Egypt or something besides sit here and listen to Uncle ramble on about "a greater evil entering our realm yadda...yadda...blah...blah...blah..."  
  
Jackie: You know Uncle he gets all worked up every-time we defeat another villain bent on taking over the world.  
  
Uncle: JACKIE!!! *Uncle walked into the room and gave Jackie a two fingered slap on the head.* You must help me do research! Make sure no more evil can enter our realm!  
  
Jackie: Uncle calm down.  
  
Uncle: CALM DOWN!!! Blowfish senses evil! Do you not see how it glows!!! O_O  
  
Jade: Jackie, tell Uncle to take a chill pill. -_-  
  
Jackie: Uncle, I'm sure everything will be fine. Taracudo's mask didn't get destroyed so there is no room for evil to enter there.  
  
Uncle: Aiahhh! But what if there is already an evil that is here. Planning world domination as we know it!  
  
Jade: Ch, well it's not like we can do anything about it now.  
  
Uncle: Hacha! I have an idea. I shall put a protector spell on the shop. It will be safe from any magic that is cast on the world. Any being inside will not be affected at all.  
  
Jackie: Uncle, can't you ever stop worrying...  
  
Uncle: No.  
  
Jackie: *He looked down at his watch* Oh Jade your going to be late for school! Get going now!  
  
Jade: Awww...but  
  
Jackie: No.  
  
Jade: But!  
  
Jackie: No!  
  
Jade: Ch. *Jade grabbed her backpack and walked out the door slamming it behind her.*  
  
1 MIN. TILL MIDNIGHT IN TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
*Nialliv stood on-top of a tall mountain. His long black hair blowing in the wind.* Nialliv: Finally the time has come and in 1 minute the planets will align. I shall cast this spell, freeze time, and begin the new rain of Vampires over the world.  
  
*Nialliv put his hand together and started chanting an ancient spell. His hands glowed a dark purple and a beam of dark light shot up from them and into the sky.*  
  
Nialliv: Let darkness begin to take over...  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS SAN: FRANSISCO, CA.  
  
*Jackie looked out the window at Jade walking down the street off to school. He thought she might skip and go on one of her "adventures" that she longed to have. All of the sudden she stopped dead in her tracks...along with everything else around her. Jackie took a double take and didn't believe what he was seeing. I looked like everything had frozen? The next thing Jackie noticed was a darkness sweeping over the ground. It moved fast and soon had engulfed Jade. It looked like the middle of the night except darker.*  
  
Jackie: What in the hell? Uncle get over here!  
  
*Uncle walked in from the other room and at the sight of what was out the window...*  
  
Uncle: AIHIAAA!!!! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I NEW A EVIL WOULD ENTER OUR REALM!!!  
  
Jackie: What happened! Is Jade o.k.?  
  
Uncle: From the looks of it I believe this is vampire magic. I believe they are trying to engulf the wold in darkness and end the humans rain over this world. By doing this they froze time...for everyone but them.  
  
Jackie: THEN WHY AREN'T WE LIKE JADE!  
  
Uncle: DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!!! I cast a protector spell on the shop! Us and anybody else inside it is safe from the spell!!!  
  
Jackie: Well what are we supposed to do! We can't let vampires take over the world!  
  
Uncle: Getting to that! But first we must retrieve Jade and make sure she is unharmed. Before they come...  
  
Jackie: Well what are we waiting for!!!  
  
Uncle: We must hurry Jackie...before it is to late...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author Note: Hi everyone! Well I know that the first chapter was kinda short but I was just trying to get the basic story-line set up. I promise the next one will be better.  
  
I wanted to say thanks to anyone who was reviewed my last two stories and I promise I'll update "Passion" soon! ^_^ Thanks!!!  
  
Oh, and this story is dedicated to my friend, Forgotten Love. I know how much he likes Vampires!!! Hi, Forgotten Love!!! ^_^  
  
Well off I go write more...but PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! It really helps me out!!! If I get more reviews I'll post the next chappie faster! ^_-  
  
(Jade and His Wu 4ever!!!) 


	2. Magic must defeat Magic!

Frozen In time By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. But I do own Nialliv!  
  
Author Note: Well, here's chapter two!! I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Thanks! ^-^  
  
Story Thus Far: A vampire named Nialliv has cast a spell on the world and engulfed it in eternal darkness. In doing this he has also frozen time. He wishes to awaken a new age of vampires.  
  
Uncle was paranoid about a "greater evil" entering our realm and cast a spell on his shop to reflect all magic. Jackie, Uncle, and Torhu are now trying to find a spell so they can go outside without being affected by the magic. Jade was outside at the time the spell was cast and frozen by it with the rest of the world.  
  
Chapter 2: Magic must defeat Magic  
  
UNCLES RARE FINDS: SAN FRANSISCO, CA  
  
Jackie: Uncle! This is pointless! We have been looking for hours and haven't found anything! *Jackie walked up and put his hand on the doorknob.* Tell me why I can't just go outside and get her!  
  
Uncle: JACKIE!!! If you go outside now you will be caught in the spell too. We must find a way to protect ourselves from the magic.  
  
Torhu: Sensei, I believe I had found something. *Torhu pointed to a spot in the book he was reading.* It an old Japanese spell. It says:  
  
Anyone this spell is cast upon will be not be affected by any magic.  
  
Uncle: Hatcha!!! I'm glad you can read Japanese Torhu. Let me try it on Jackie!!! *Uncle grabbed his blowfish and pointed it at Jackie.* Yumoguigwifidesow, Yumoguigwifidesow...  
  
Jackie: Uncle wait! *Jackie threw up his hands.* Are you sure it's safe! O_O  
  
Uncle: Jackie, when have any of my spell's backfired?  
  
Jackie: What about the time you got me and Jade's astroforms mixed up and we ended up switching bodies, or the time when...  
  
Uncle: Jackie! It's the only way, so deal with it. Yumoguigwifidesow, Yumoguigwifidesow...  
  
*The blowfish lit up and shot a beam of bright green light at Jackie. Jackie looked down at himself.*  
  
Jackie: Well I don't feel any different...is that a good thing?  
  
Uncle: Well let's see if it really works. *Uncle pushed Jackie towards the door.* Well, go outside.  
  
*Jackie hesitated but opened the door. It was so dark outside you could barely see.*  
  
Jackie: What if it doesn't work?!  
  
Uncle: Then we have more to worry about, now go!  
  
*Jackie gulped and set his foot outside. Well it wasn't frozen and it wasn't engulfed in darkness so the spell had worked. Jackie stepped the rest of the way outside and the only thing he felt was a slight chill in the air.*  
  
Uncle: Good! Now to cast it on myself. You go find Jade I'll be right there.  
  
*Jackie walked further into the darkness, he was the only thing that was light. He remembered where Jade had been standing and he walked there to find her in the exact same position he had last seen her in.*  
  
Jackie: Jade?  
  
*She was in mid-step a looked like she had been mumbling about something. Her expressions were frozen and Jackie waved his hand in front of her face. Uncle walked up behind Jackie and started chanting.*  
  
Uncle: Yumoguigwifidesow, Yumoguigwifidesow...  
  
*The beam of light from the blowfish hit her and Jade regained her color. She took a step forward and continued mumbling to herself.*  
  
Jade: Stupid Jackie...won't let me do anything...*Jade stopped and noticed her surroundings.* Ah! What happened! *Jade turned around.* Jackie, Uncle what's going on!?  
  
Jackie: Jade are you o.k?  
  
Jade: I'm fine...but will someone explain what's happening here? Why is it so dark...why is everyone frozen?  
  
Jackie: Long story...come one lets go back to the shop and I'll tell you.  
  
*Jackie, Jade and Uncle walked back to the shop Jackie took Jade aside and explained the situation.*  
  
Jade: We've fought with a vampire before. I can take em! ^_^  
  
Uncle: Jade, the Vampire that we dealt with was a Chi Vampire...these vampires are different. I suspect they plan to turn the human race all into Vampires and take over the world.  
  
Jade: Turn us into Vampires by...biting our necks ewwww. *Jade stuck out her tongue* I'll get the wooden stakes and garlic!!!  
  
Uncle: I'm afraid those are just myths Jade they will not work. Magic must defeat magic. We mush do REASERCH!!!  
  
Jade: Awww...but I hate doing research. Jackie can take em' without an old spell.  
  
Uncle: MAGIC MUST DEFEAT MAGIC!!!  
  
Jade: Ok, ok, sheash. -_-  
  
Uncle: Tohru, get all the books we have on Vampires!!!  
  
Torhu: Yes sensei.  
  
*Torhu gathered a bunch of books and everyone started reading them.*  
  
Jade: Oh, I found something! Lets see...a Vampire always puts there victim in a trance before biting them...Vampires can take the form of a bat...ah here it is, all Vampires have a leader. If this leader is vanquished the rest will disappear. Oh, and listen to this...any humans that were turned into vampires during this time will turn back to there original form when the leader Vampire is destroyed.  
  
Jackie: That means we only have to destroy the leader Vampire!  
  
Uncle: The leader is the one that is most likely to have cast the spell. Now we need to find a spell to defeat him.  
  
Torhu: Ah! Here it is sensei!  
  
*Torhu handed uncle the book he was reading.*  
  
Uncle: Hatcha! Thank you Tohru. Now Jackie, lets go find the leader Vampire. Jade, Tohru you stay here. If you stay inside you'll be safe. The vampires can't enter and they'll be here soon...I just hope were not to late...  
  
Jade: Awwwww!!!!! We finally have an adventure and I can't go!!! NOT FAIR!!!  
  
*Jackie knelled down and put his hands on Jade's shoulders.*  
  
Jackie: Sorry Jade...it's just not safe.  
  
Jade: Awww...nothing is ever safe! Please....  
  
Jackie: No.  
  
Jade: But!  
  
Jackie NO!!!  
  
Jade: Ch.  
  
Uncle: Come Jackie lets go.  
  
*Jackie and Uncle walked outside and Jade watched them leave.*  
  
Jade: I'll show them safe. (AN: Jade's having another one of her moments. ^_^)  
  
*Jade snuck outside and followed Jackie trying not to make a sound. She felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a yelp. The figure put a hand over Jades eyes.  
  
Jackie heard Jade's yelp and turned around. Knowing Jade, he was sure she would try to follow him. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw next...a Vampire was standing behind Jade he had his hand over her eyes and Jade was standing dead still. The vampire removed his hand only to revel Jade's eyes now puple-less.*  
  
Jackie: Jade!!!  
  
Vampire: She's mine now.  
  
Jackie: NO JADE!!!  
  
Uncle: JACKIE STOP HIM!!!  
  
*Jackie couldn't move fast enough. And before he knew it the Vampire was moving his mouth down to Jade neck. He revealed a sharp pair of fangs.*  
  
Jackie: JADE!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: Oh, cliffhanger! To everyone who said Jade should turn into a vampire well...you got your wish! ^_^ I know my first two chapters have been kinda boring but now that Vampire Jade is in the story things will get more interesting!!! Another BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I didn't get many reviews and that makes me sad. -_- Please write more!!! It really helps me!!! I now accept anonymous review so you don't have to be signed on to review! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and I was wondering if anyone has a seen any pictures of Vampire Jade? I know people have draw art for fanfics before so if anyone interested you can e- mail drawing's to my address. I also would be cool to have pictures of Nialliv! ^_^ speaking of Nialliv, sorry he wasn't in this chapter! I promise he'll be in the next one! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
-Yu Mutou 


	3. Vampire Jade

Frozen in time  
  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures...but I do own Nialliv!!!  
  
Author's Note: Well everyone here's the well awaited chapter 3 of Frozen in Time, yippie! I wanted to say sorry for the major cliffhanger on the last chapter. Believe me I'm writing the story and I wanted to know what happen to Jade too!!! I just had a slight case of the writer's block and I did keep you interested didn't I? Well thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I feel so special that everyone likes my story! ^_^ Here's a little question and answer to everyone who wrote reviews...  
  
Oni Lord: Well you think it was a great place to leave off but...ah...I thought it was the worst cliffhanger ever!!! Anyway...I'm glad you thought I did a good job and you told me to update soon and that's what I'm doing right now!!! ^_^  
  
Forgotten Love: I'm glad that you thought the chapter was good and you even put it on you favorites list. *Bouncing like a sugar filled bunny.* Oh, and about Nialliv not turning Jade into a vampire...well it was really him you just don't know it yet. Opps well now you do, oh well... Thanks for pointing out that Nialliv's name backward in villain. You were the first one to notice, good job!!! PS: I beat you with a Kuribou!!! Bwahahahahahah!!! Sorry, got a little carried away there...  
  
VampireNaomi: Sorry I kept you hanging...I guess I kinda did that to everyone. You'll get to see Jade as a Vampire oh, and you gave me a great idea about using the Dark Hand and Captain Black thank you soooo much!!! Of course they'll be vampires but I think that's kinda cool...  
  
Well now that I've said my thanks, lets get to the feature presentation!!! Finally the time we've all been waiting for the next chapter of "Frozen in Time"!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Vampire Jade  
  
Story Thus Far: A vampire named Nialliv has cast a spell on the world and engulfed it in eternal darkness. In doing this he has also frozen time. He wishes to awaken a new age of vampires. Uncle was paranoid about a "greater evil" entering our realm and cast a spell on his shop to reflect all magic. Jade was stuck outside the moment the spell was cast and was frozen with the rest of the world. Jackie and Uncle managed to save her and even found out how to defeat the leader vampire (Nialliv). Only on slight problem...Jade's bad habit of tagging along ran her into a vampire and she is becoming one herself...  
  
SAN FRANSISCO, CALIFORNIA:  
  
Jackie: JADE!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *The vampire pulled away from Jade and she dropped down her knees. Jackie ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She had her eyes open but looked like she was staring off into space.* Jade, Jade!!! *Jackie shook her* Can you hear me?!  
  
Vampire: No she can't hear or see you. The transformation process has begun.  
  
Jackie: No Jade you can't!!! You have to fight, listen to me!!!  
  
Vampire: Face it she's one of us now. Humans have lost Vampires win. You may join her if you want.  
  
Jackie: Never!  
  
Vampire: You will eventually. All will bow down to me, the great Nialliv! I'm in a good mood so I'll spare you for now. Enjoy your last hours being human...  
  
*Nialliv walked away into the darkness. Uncle ran up behind Jackie and looked down at Jade. She was shaking and after a few minutes she blinked.*  
  
Jade: Jackie...? I don't feel right...what happened...? *Jade stood up and looked down at her self.*  
  
Uncle: AIHIAAAA!!!! JADE HAS BECOME A VAMPIRE!!!  
  
Jackie: Shhhh Uncle not so loud.  
  
Jade: I WHAT!?!?!?!?! *Jade took a step back.* N...n...no it can't be.  
  
Jackie: Don't worry Jade you'll be ok...we just have to find the leader and destroy him...  
  
Jade: But I can't go with you guys...I might turn on you...I'm the enemy now...  
  
Uncle: She has a point....  
  
Jackie: Uncle!!! Jade enemy or not if your not with us where are you going to go? Oh, you can stay with Torhu!!!  
  
Jade: Ch, vampires can't enter the shop and I'm kinda anti-light now...oh and that would be a great idea leaving a vampire with Tohru. Duh.  
  
Jackie: Arg...  
  
Jade: Oh, man I'm having a major craving for blood...If I were still human that would be so gross but now...*Jade looked up at Jackie and Uncle and flashed her newly grown pointy teeth.  
  
Jackie: Jade what are you thinking!!!!  
  
Jade: Ack...sorry my vampire instincts are kicking in...  
  
Uncle: Jade your evil, EVIL!!! *Uncle pointed his blowfish at Jade and it stared glowing. Jade stumbled back and ducked.*  
  
Jade: Get the light away! *Jade hissed.*  
  
Jackie: UNCLE!! What are you thinking vampire or not, Jade is still Jade!!!  
  
Uncle: Sorry, I have a vampire phobia...  
  
*Jackie turned around to say something but Jade was gone.*  
  
Jackie: Jade?! *Uncle and Jackie heard a squeaking sound above them and looked up. There was a bat flying circles around their heads.* Arg, Jade!!!  
  
Jade: (Man this is fun maybe being a Vampire has it's ups...well I better go before I do anything dumb...)  
  
*The bat flew away and Jackie went running and screaming after it...*  
  
Jackie: JADE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Uncle: She's leaving so we won't get hurt...  
  
Jackie: Oh...Jade.  
  
Uncle: What are we waiting for Jackie!!! The sooner we find the leader the sooner we can save the Jade...and the world of course.  
  
Jackie: Lets go, but where do we start? He...it could be anywhere in the world right now!  
  
*Uncle gave Jackie a two-fingered slap on the head.*  
  
Uncle: Jackie do you not listen to anything! The vampire that bit Jade was the leader.  
  
Jackie: HOW DO YOU KNOW!?  
  
Uncle: Well when he said, "All will bow down to me, the great Nialliv!" It kind of gave it away...  
  
Jackie: That means he's somewhere in the city...  
  
*A vampire walked up behind uncle.*  
  
Jackie: Uncle, watch out behind you!!!  
  
Uncle: AIHIAAA!!! *He turned around and shot the vampire in the stomach with his blowfish.* Take that vampire!  
  
Jackie: Damn Vampires...oh, sorry Jade, wherever you are...  
  
IN THE SKYS OF SAN FRANSISCO:  
  
Jade: (Whoppie! This is fun! *Jade was flying around doing barrels in the sky.* Ahem, what am I thinking, I mean being a vampire stinks.)  
  
*Jade looked down and noticed a large grope of vampires standing around. She flew down, landed and changed back into her normal form.*  
  
Jade: Hey, what's going on why is everyone standing around?  
  
*Jade tapped one on the shoulder. He turned around.*  
  
Jade: Ack! C...c...Captain Black!? They got you too?  
  
Captain Black: Jade! I've never been so glad to see you. Yes, I'm a vampire now too. Where's Jackie?  
  
Jade: Oh, him and Uncle are looking for the leader Vampire. There not vampire's.  
  
Captain Black: Aren't they frozen?  
  
Jade: Nah, one of Uncles stupid spells.  
  
Captain Black: Why aren't you with them?  
  
Jade: I flew away when I decided I wasn't safe to humans...well you still didn't tell me why so many gathered in one place?  
  
Captain Black: Look around we're right outside of Section 13. This happens to be where Nialliv has set up his main base.  
  
Jade: Nialliv?  
  
Captain Black: The leader of all Vampires.  
  
Jade: Oh, the one that Jackie is looking for?  
  
Captain Black: Yep. He might have some trouble getting in though...  
  
Jade: I'll go cause a diversion!  
  
*Jade waved goodbye and ran into the elevator.*  
  
Captain Black: WAIT JADE!!! You're not allowed to go in there...*Jade was already long gone.* Darn to late.  
  
*Jade walked outside of the elevator and into the hallway. Now all she needed was to find Nialliv. (If I where a vampire bent on engulfing the world in darkness and concurring the human race where would I be?) Jade thought.*  
  
Vampire Guard: Hey you!? Your not supposed to be down here!  
  
Jade: I just wanted to see Niaillv...I need to have a word with him.  
  
Vampire Guard: Oh, you'll have a word with him...*The Vampire grabbed Jade by the arm and pulled her down the hallway.*  
  
Jade: Hey! Let go!  
  
Vampire Guard: You're a feisty little one aren't you?  
  
Jade: Ch.  
  
*The Vampire pulled Jade down the hall and after a while they came to the main room of section thirteen. Jade looked around. It had been totally vampire-afied. In the center of the room there was a throne in it there was a vampire sitting in it. The Guard threw her down in front of him and bowed*  
  
Vampire Guard: Oh great Nialliv, I've brought you a trespasser. Now bow down and beg forgiveness!!!  
  
Nialliv: No need, she is no trespasser.  
  
Vampire Guard: Eih?  
  
Nialliv: Come here.  
  
Jade: Um, ok whatever...*Jade walked up closer.*  
  
Nialliv: You name is Jade? Isn't it?  
  
Jade: Hey how do you know that?!  
  
Nialliv: Because I am the one who turned you into what you are now.  
  
Jade: WHAT!? Why you little! *Jade ran forward with her fist clenched.*  
  
Nialliv: Un, un, un *He shook his long finger.* No need to get mad. Being a vampire is a gift.  
  
Jade: A gift!? You think drinking blood is a gift!?  
  
Nialliv: You shall see soon enough...now to business, your uncle he wants to destroy me?  
  
Jade: Maybe...  
  
Nialliv: Yes he does and he mused be stopped. He must become one of us.  
  
Jade: Not Jackie...  
  
Nialliv: I wound like to have the honor of biting him myself be I have another more worthy of the job...  
  
Jade: Who?!  
  
Nialliv: You!  
  
Jade: WHAT!?!?!?!?!? No way! I'm not turning my uncle into a vampire!  
  
Nialliv: You have to understand Jade you're a vampire now and your still acting like a human!  
  
Jade: I'LL NEVER DO IT!!!  
  
Nialliv: You're so stubborn. Well perhaps you will have a change of heart if you forget you memories of being human...  
  
Jade: Wait!!! Rewind and stop. I'm not giving up my memories!!! I liked being human.  
  
Nialliv: Well you have no choice. *Nialliv put his hand on Jade's head she screamed but soon went quiet and blinked. Her eyes had changer from amber to red.* Now Jade how do you feel about vampires?  
  
Jade: Jackie Chan will become one of us and I shall do it. The new rain of Vampire's has begun.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors Note: Well there you have it Chapter 3!!! Another cliffhanger oh, I'm so evil. I wanted to explain something. The reason Nialliv wanted Jade to turn Jackie into a vampire was because he trusts her more and he wouldn't want to hurt her. Jackie and Uncle would have no mercy for Nialliv.  
  
Poor Jade, she got turned into a Vampire and brainwashed in this chapter! I wonder how that will turn out...^_^ Well, I promise to post the next chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
-Yu Mutou 


	4. Jade's Mission

Frozen in Time  
  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but I do own Nialliv!!!  
  
Note for the Author: Hi everyone!!! Well here you have it chapter 4 of "Frozen in Time". I know I should be up-dating my other story "Passion" but I am having some major writer's block. If you have any ideas PLEASE send them to me!!! Well thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Jade's Mission  
  
Story Thus Far: A vampire named Nialliv has cast a spell on the world and engulfed it in eternal darkness. In doing this he has also frozen time. He wishes to awaken a new age of vampires. Uncle was paranoid about a "greater evil" entering our realm and cast a spell on his shop to reflect all magic. Jade was stuck outside the moment the spell was cast and was frozen with the rest of the world. Jackie and Uncle managed to save her and even found out how to defeat the leader vampire (Nialliv). Only one slight problem...Jade's bad habit of tagging along ran her into a vampire and she has become on herself. Leaving Uncle and Jackie for their own safety she manages to find Nialliv! Jade, tries to cause a distraction and help Jackie and Uncle out but Nialliv has other plans for her...by erasing all of her memoirs and leaving Jade brainwashed. Also giving her the task of turning Jackie and Uncle into vampires too...  
  
SAN FRANSISCO CA:  
  
Jackie: Uncle, we have been looking for hours and the only things we've run into have been Vampires!!! One's that we are not looking for!  
  
Uncle: Be patient Jackie we will find him soon enough.  
  
Jackie: Can't you make a locator spell or something?! *Jackie said rolling his eyes.*  
  
Uncle: I would, If I had a personal possession of his! But wait...the only way to get a personal possession is to find him and that kind of defeats the purpose of looking. Ai-ah!  
  
Jackie: I bet Jade has already knows where he is. I mean she is one of...them.  
  
Uncle: Do you see Jade around so we can ask her...no...THEN WE MUST KEEP LOOKING!!!  
  
Jackie: I wonder where Jade is right now anyway...?  
  
SECTION 13:  
  
Nialliv: Now my little servant do you completely understand your instructions?  
  
Jade: Yes, completely my lord.  
  
Nialliv: You mustn't fail me now...the whole vampire existence is in your hands.  
  
Jade: I understand what I must do.  
  
Nialliv: Good now go.  
  
Jade: Leaving...*Jade walked out of Section 13 and ran into Captain Black again.*  
  
Captain Black: Jade! Are you ok? *Jade walked right past him and into the darkness.* Jade?  
  
SAN FRANSISCO CA:  
  
Uncle: We must be getting close I can smell the vampire magic.  
  
Jackie: What is it with you and smelling magic?  
  
Uncle: It is a skill all Chi Wizards must have.  
  
Jackie: Whatever. *Jackie looked up into the sky.* I still wish Jade hadn't left she could really help us...  
  
Jade: Looking for me?  
  
*Jackie and Uncle turned around.*  
  
Jackie: Jade! What happened to you?! *Jackie looked at Jade and noticed she was wearing all black but it wasn't even that, that seemed different their was something else...*  
  
Uncle: Jade! Did you find Nialliv?!  
  
Jade: Oh, I found more than that.  
  
Jackie: What?!  
  
Jade: That it's time for you to pay. *Jade ran forward and kicked Jackie in the stomach. He staggered backwards and held his gut.*  
  
Jackie: Pay?! What are you talking about!?!?!?!  
  
Uncle: Ai-ah!!! Jade you've been...been...Nialliv did something to you...?  
  
Jade: He made me a true Vampire. Now...nighty, night. *Jade jumped up and put her hands over Uncle's eyes. When she removed them he was in a trance.*  
  
Jackie: JADE!!! WHAT IN THE HECK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU. *Jackie ran up and made a bad attempt to grab Jade before she bit Uncle. She dodged him and tacked him down to the ground. Jackie struggled to get up but Jade had pinned him. He looked up into her eyes and noticed they had changed color.* J...J...Jade? What happened! *Jade moved her hand up towards Jackie's eyes.*  
  
Jade: I hope you enjoyed being human...  
  
Jackie: Wait Jade! Don't your making a big mistake!  
  
Jade: Mistake ha! This is the best thing I've ever done.  
  
Jackie: No Jade!!! Don't you remember being human!? Don't you remember all the adventures we've had, with the talismans, and the demons or what about the Oni Masks!? Every-time I've needed help you saved my butt. Every-time the situation was impossible you found a way to escape! Don't you see, your not that Jade I remember! And I know she's still in there somewhere...  
  
Jade: SHUT UP! I'm not listening to you, y...y...your just a pathetic mortal! The only person I listen to in Niallvi!!!!  
  
Jackie: Nialliv! He's the one who turned you into a vampire!  
  
Jade: *Jade shook her head.* Arg, your begging to be an annoyance so just give up and join me don't be scared to become one of us. I don't bite...hard. *Jade moved her hand closer.*  
  
Jackie: Stop! Don't you remember! Remember me your Uncle Jackie!?  
  
Jade: *Jade stared at him for a moment. * J...J...Jackie. *Jade dropped her hand. Uncle stood up behind them and pointed his blowfish at Jade. It glowed a bright green before it stuck her. Jade moaned and fell on-top of Jackie. Jackie sat up and held Jade in his hands.*  
  
Jackie: UNCLE!! What did you do to her!  
  
Uncle: She's only unconscious...if I hadn't knocked her out both of us would of become Vampires!!!  
  
Jackie: I'm not sure I think I saw the real Jade in her eyes before you shot her.  
  
Uncle: Whatever Nialliv did to her...  
  
Jackie: He must be stopped.  
  
*Jackie stood up and picked up Jade.*  
  
Uncle: We must hurry Jackie before Jade wakes up again.  
  
Jackie: If only we knew where he was!  
  
Uncle: If we had the talismans at Section 13...those would come in useful.  
  
Jackie: Section 13!!! Uncle you're a genius! *Jackie started running towards Section 13's location.*  
  
Uncle: I'm a what?!  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE SECTION 13:  
  
*Jackie and Uncle stood around the corner and looked at all of the vampire's standing around the elevator needed to enter.*  
  
Jackie: Tight security...  
  
Uncle: Isn't their another entrance?  
  
Jackie: Oh, The Stairs! Duh.  
  
Uncle: Don't you think they'll be guarded too?  
  
Jackie: Well yah, but it was an idea!  
  
*Uncle looked towards the entrance. Nialliv was walking out of the elevator.*  
  
Uncle: Um, Jackie...we might not have to get inside.  
  
*Jackie looked towards the entrance.*  
  
Jackie: How convenient. *Jade moaned.* We better hurry Jade's waking up.  
  
Uncle: Well what are we waiting for let's go kick some Vampire butt.  
  
Jackie: Ok your scaring me, you just sounded like Jade.  
  
Uncle: Well someone has to say the catch phrase before we go defeat a bad guy taking over the world!  
  
Jackie: Whatever...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors Note: Well there you have it, another chapter short but sweet. The next one I promise will be really great, It'll be the battle of the century!!! (Well not really but...) Oh, and fear not to all readers a new twist will be introduced next chapter!!! It'll be so good! ^_^ Anyway...If you have any idea's please send them to me!!! I had some major writers block this chapter so If you have any ides I'd LOVE to hear them!!! Please review too I really appreciate it!!! Till next time...  
  
-Yu Mutou 


End file.
